


Mess halls and Pillow fights

by YukiDWinters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn loves him anyway, Fluff, M/M, Poe is a child, Prompt I found on Facebook, adorableness, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found an OTP prompt of facebook from Tumbr where essentially one half of the OTP is being a child and a pillow fight begins and I thought it would be adorable with Finn and Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess halls and Pillow fights

**Author's Note:**

> I have a goal for this new year of writing a story a week. This is my second one, because I have no plans to publish the first or even look at it ever again because of the shame it brings.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments!

Finn wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up with a boyfriend as sweet and sexy as Poe, but he was also unsure as to how he ended up with one so childish. Finn was currently writing at his desk writing up some quick notes for the General and wondering how Rey was doing since she left to go find and train with Skywalker.

“Hey Babe,” Poe said as he walked into his and Finn’s shared quarters.

“Poe,” Finn smiled as he turned around knocking all his papers off the desk. He quickly scrambled to pick them up, “Fuck me!” He quickly looked back up and glanced over at Poe, whose grin was now turned into a smirk, “That wasn’t an invitation.”

Poe slowly began to come closer to Finn, slinking more than walking. “I mean it. Leave me alone,” Finn said as Poe made him walk backwards towards the bed. Finally, at the edge of it Finn was forced to sit, blushing madly. Poe boxed him in with arms causing Finn to lean back. Poe hummed as he began to bring their faces together, none of which was helping Finn’s blush.

Poe slowly leaned in, “I think we should go to the mess hall for dinner.” Poe then plopped down sitting next to Finn with a shit-eating grin on his face. It took Finn a minute to realize what Poe had said.

“Oh for the love of-” Finn stopped mid-sentence grabbing a pillow and began hitting Poe with it, as Poe began to laugh his head off. Poe then grabbed the other pillow of the bed and then began the epic pillow fight.

After all was over, Poe and Finn lied down on the bed. Finn rested his head against Poe's chest, smiling as Poe ran his fingers up and down Finn’s back.

“I love you, Poe,” Finn said quietly.

“I love you too, Finn,” Poe said and leaned down to kiss Finn.


End file.
